Jemioła Drarry TM
by ettmery
Summary: Wigilia Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Kiedy Harry i Draco uciekają z tego samego przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowego, przypadek sprawia, że spotykają się w tym samym barze. Tłumaczenie świątecznej miniaturki EviesReality;
1. Kilka Słów od Tłumaczki

**Autor:** EviesReality  
 **Tytuł:** _Mistletoe_  
 **Link:** 359769974-mistletoe  
 **Autor tłumaczenia:** ettmery  
 **Tytuł tłumaczenia:** _Jemioła_  
 **Zgoda** : jest  
 **Kategoria:** Fanfiction  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Para:** Drarry  
 **Uwagi:** wulgaryzmy  
 **Gatunek:** One-shot

 **Ostrzeżenie:** Harry Potter należy do J.K. Rowling

 **Opis:** Wigilia Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Kiedy Harry i Draco uciekają z tego samego przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowego, przypadek sprawia, że spotykają się w tym samym barze.


	2. Jemioła Drarry TM

_Ósmy rok_  
 _Harry_

Więc, to nie jest tak, że nie lubię Świąt. Kocham Święta. Albo przynajmniej, kiedyś kochałem. Ale to wszystko przez wojnę – ona potrafi wszystko spieprzyć.

O tej samej porze rok temu, byliśmy z Hermioną w Dolinie Godryka, próbując walczyć z Voldemortem i wydaje się, że w tym roku nastąpi ogromna poprawa, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie muszę uciekać przed czarnoksiężnikiem-psychopatą, ale tak nie jest. Prawdę mówiąc, bale są do bani. I właśnie dlatego siedzę tutaj, pod Trzema Miotłami, z połową Ognistej Whiskey i nikim do gadania. Każdy, z kim mógłbym tu być, siedzi, nawalając się, na balu bożonarodzeniowym w dormitorium ósmoroczniaków, pozostawiając mnie, uciekającego samemu z tłumu, na pastwę losu. Ale nie przejmuję się tą myślą – przebywanie wśród ludzi staje się dla mnie coraz trudniejsze ostatnimi dniami.

Bycie samotnikiem ma swoje plusy. Dużo uczysz się o innych ludziach; jako że z nimi nie rozmawiasz, możesz przypatrywać im się, jak ze sobą gadają. Widzisz rzeczy, których nikt inny nie zauważa: ukradkowe spojrzenia, błądzące oczy, krótkie zmiany wyrazu twarzy. Robisz się niezły w odgadywaniu relacji międzyludzkich.

Więc, w zasadzie nie siedzę tutaj smutny i samotny. Ja obserwuję. I właśnie obserwując, zauważam nikogo innego, jak Draco Malfoya, wyglądającego na pozytywnie wkurwionego. Właściwie, jest tak zły, że otwierając drzwi, robi to z siłą wystarczającą na powalenie krasnala, który stał – a teraz leży na twarzy, za drzwiami. Mały człowieczek zrywa się na równe nogi i wygląda jakby zaraz miał zwyzywać Malfoya, ale Draco jest pierwszy. Nie mogę usłyszeć, o czym mówi, ale cała złość znika z jego twarzy, gdy zaczyna wylewnie przepraszać. Karzeł, rozbrojony, szorstko kiwa głową, zanim odwraca się, aby dokończyć konwersację – jakąkolwiek prowadził.

Twarz Draco ponownie przybiera pełen złości wyraz, kiedy podchodzi do baru i zajmuje jedyne wolne miejsce – to, koło mnie. Jeszcze mnie nie zauważył, na razie zamawia kieliszek likieru. Dopiero odsuwając od siebie kieliszek, łapie ze mną kontakt wzrokowy.

— O, Potter. Nie widziałam cię tutaj.

Lustruję go wzrokiem, od góry do dołu, przyjmując do siebie jego rozczochrany wygląd, zadrapanie idące wzdłuż szyi, wciąż barwiące jego białą koszulę krwią. Nie mamy do siebie dobrych stosunków. Ale nie mamy też złych. Nie mamy razem żadnych lekcji, więc nie musimy mieć żadnych stosunków.

— Ciężka noc? — pytam, wcale nie żartując.

Odwraca się i studiuje pusty kieliszek.

— Jeżeli liczysz dwie osoby, które zwykłeś nazywać swoimi przyjaciółmi, osaczające cię i próbujące cię najebać, to tak. To była raczej ciężka noc.

Nie odpowiadam od razu, ale za to przywołuje barmana i proszę o kilka mokrych ręczników papierowych.

— Masz. — podaję mu je. — Przyłóż je sobie wokół rozcięcia na szyi.

Nie dziękuje mi, po prostu bierze ręczniki i przykłada do rozerwanej skóry. Popijam Ognistą. W końcu odwraca się do mnie z powrotem.

— Więc, Wybrańcu, co to robisz? Nie powinieneś być z twoimi adoratorami na przyjęciu?

Podnoszę brwi.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że chciałbym tam teraz być? Nienawidzę ludzi.

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiedziałem o tym. Nic o tobie nie wiem.

— Ja też nie — śmieję się. Wygląda na zmieszanego.

— Co masz przez to na myśli? — pyta.

— Nic. — Potrząsam głową.

Patrzy na mnie, przenikliwymi błękitnymi oczami, badając wzrokiem moją twarz. Odwraca się w stronę barku i zamawia dwa kieliszki czekoladowego likieru.

— Spójrz na nas — mówi markotnie. — Jest pieprzona Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Powinniśmy być szczęśliwi. — Podaje mi jeden.

— Żeby być jakimś markotnym gównem na Gwiazdce— mówię i oddaje napój. Przez gęsty likier łzawią mi oczy, jestem zdumiony, że Draco nie jest pijany po dwóch, plus czymkolwiek, co wypił na balu. Czuję, że przekraczam granicę lekkich zawrotów w głowie i jestem raczej podpity w kilka sekund od połknięcia alkoholu.

Draco patrzy na mnie, rozbawiony.

— Wygląda na to, że nie umiesz pić, Potter.

— Zzaaa-Zamknij się — mówię, bezskutecznie próbując nie bełkotać. — Wcześniej wypiłem Ognistą Whiskey. — Po prostu się śmieje. Roztargniony zauważam, że ma ładny śmiech.

— Więc — Draco zaczyna, alkohol zrobił z niego bardziej rozmownego — jak życie, Potter?

— Zacnie — mówię, słysząc po chwili własny śmiech z tego raczej przestarzałego słowa.

— Powojenne życie ci w takim razie pasuje?

Patrzę na niego i zauważam, że nie potrafię odpowiedzieć _tak_ lub _nie_ na proste pytanie. Jeśli powiem, że tak, skłamię. Z kolei, jeśli powiem _nie_ , zabrzmię jak niewdzięczna pizda. Po prostu wzruszam ramionami.

— Dużo się zmieniło.

— Nie okłamuj mnie, Potter. Przejrzałem cię. Nienawidzisz go.

Spoglądam niego przez pijacką mgiełkę, z wyrazem twarzy, który próbuję utrzymać poważny.

— Próbujesz mieć jakiś powód do życia przez siedemnaście lat, a później, nagle, wszystko to zostaje ci zabrane. Wyrwane. Przynajmniej podczas wojny wiedziałem, że miałem jakiś cel: wygrać, albo przegrać. Teraz po prostu sobie żyję.

To jest pierwszy raz, kiedy mówię o tym komukolwiek i muszę przyznać, zdziwiłem tym trochę samego siebie. To znaczy, czym innym jest coś takiego wyznać, czymś innym, powiedzieć to komuś, kogo do względnie niedawna, postrzegałeś jako wroga. Zamawiam dla nas kolejnego drinka, żeby przerwać ciszę, tym razem sprawiając nam po połowie Ognistej.

Draco myśli o tym, o czym mówiłem przez chwilę, popijając swojego drinka.

— Myślałem, że mimo wszystko masz Ginny. Spotykanie się z nią nie jest czymś w rodzaju celu? No wiesz: wziąć ślub, mieć dzieci, ustatkować się?

Naprawdę się z tego śmieję.

— Serio nie masz pojęcia co się dzieje dookoła, prawda? Myślałem, że wszyscy już słyszeli!

Przypadkowo kręci głową– z całą pewnością picie przynosi kolejne skutki.

— Zerwałem z nią jakiś miesiąc temu.

— Dlaczego? Myślałem, że jesteś w niej zakochany?

— Hej — gestykuluję, z kieliszkiem w ręku, rozlewając trochę alkoholu, co z kolei rozśmiesza Draco — _kocham ją_ , ale nie jestem w niej _zakochany_. Już. Szczerze mówiąc, doszedłem do wniosku, że, cóż, tak mi się wydaje, gram do innej bramki, jeśli łapiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Okej, teraz to _naprawdę_ się zdziwiłem. Właśnie wyjawiłem moją orientację seksualną Draco Malfoyowi?

Wygląda na tak zaskoczonego, jak ja się czuję.

— Zaczekaj, jesteś _gejem_?

Cóż, nie ma sensu teraz zaprzeczać.

— No tak, jestem.

Wow. Dobrze jest wreszcie się komuś wygadać. Nawet jemu.

Draco wpatruje się we mnie, po czym bez ostrzeżenia wybucha śmiechem.

— Oh, to _świetnie_! Wybawiciel świata czarodziejów jest pedałem! Haha!

Czułem, że czerwienieję na twarzy.

— Zamknij się, kretynie. To nie jest nic takiego. Powinienem wiedzieć, że jesteś homofobem.

Draco znowu na mnie patrzy, zaskoczony, a potem wybucha śmiechem jeszcze głośniej.

— Co?— pytam, czując poddenerwowanie.— Co jest takie śmieszne?

— Ty myślisz, że ja jestem _homofobiczny_?— Chichocze.— Potter, jestem _gejem_.— Automatycznie, teatralnie kładzie rękę na buzi.— Nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć!

— Jesteś gejem? To wszystko wyjaśnia!— mówię trochę głośniej niż planowałem. Draco zasłania mi usta dłonią.

— Zamknij się, Potter! To jest sssekret— mamrocze. To ciekawe, widzieć go zdystyngowanego, dla odmiany.

— Więc, teraz jesteśmy kwita. Ty znasz mój sekret, a ja znam twój. Hej, zamówmy drinki!

Draco podnosi jedną blond brew.

— Nawet nie skończyliśmy Ognistej, Potter.

— Shhhhh— mówię, podając mu kieliszek. — Za...

— Bycie upartym— Draco kończy za mnie opuszczając kieliszek i, później, biorąc z niego duży łyk Ogniestej Whiskey. Robię to samo, i czuję, jak drink miesza mi w głowie (w przyjemny sposób).

Więc, wraz z trwaniem nocy, my upijamy się coraz bardziej, a muzyka staje się coraz głośniejsza. Wkrótce jest prawie jedenasta trzydzieście i oboje zaczynamy padać. Nie miałem pojęcia, że wyjście gdzieś z Malfoyem może być tak fajne. W końcu odwraca się od kapeli i patrzy na mnie, mamrocząc:

— Harry, chcę iść już do domu. Jestem zmęczooony.

Mrugam, zaskoczony, że użył mojego imienia.

— Cóż, w takim razie _okej_ , chodźmy.

— Okej.

— Okej.

— Okej.

W tym momencie, ktoś stojący za nami, kto ma dużo mniej do wypicia niż my, mówi głośno:

— Ludzie, jeżeli nie załatwicie sobie pokoju w ciągu dwóch minut, eksploduję.

Draco i ja dokładnie w tym samym momencie zaczynamy się krztusić.

— Spać z nim?— użala się Draco.— Ale on jest _ohydny_.

— Mów za siebie— odpowiadam, próbując trącić Draco w bok, prawie się przewracając.— Jesteś obrzydliwy.

— Chodźmy, zostawmy tego idiotę samego.— Draco stara się zlustrować obcego wzrokiem, a gdy mu się udaje, wygląda nadzwyczajnie głupio.— Miłego dnia, psze pana.

Potykając się, spotykamy się z mroźną, zimową nocą, a Draco skomli:

— Jest tak zimno! Daj mi swoją kurtkę!

— Chyba masz na myśli: ,,daj mi swoją kurtkę, _proszę_ ".

Draco po prostu wydyma wargi. Wzdycham,

— No dobrze.

— Dziękuję, Harry.— Chichocze, biorąc do rąk moją kurtkę.— Jesteś takim gentlemanem!

Próbuję zignorować uczucie, którego doznaję, gdy wymawia moje imię.

Idziemy, przewracając się (jesteśmy pożądnie podpici), kładąc się na siebie, żeby utrzymać równowagę, przez śnieżną drogę z powrotem do Hogwartu. Jedyne światło pochodzi od ozdobnych lampy, stojących wzdłuż chodnika. Wtedy, nagle, słyszymy gdzieś dzwony.

— Harry— mówi Draco, cichutko.— Wydaje mi się, że jest Boże Narodzenie.

Skinam głową, patrzę na niego, a on patrzy na mnie, i wtedy zauważam, że już nie idziemy. Draco podchodzi bliżej, a ja czuję nasze głowy przysuwające się do siebie coraz bliżej i bliżej...

— Whoa!— piszczy Draco, ślizgając się na lodzie, i wpadając prosto na mnie, przez co przewracam się do tyłu i tracę oparcie. Razem wywracamy się na ziemie, prawie uderzam głową w kamienną drogę. Draco, spada na mnie, więc jedyne co wydostaje się z jego ust to ciche ,,uff". Nie mogę się powstrzymać, więc po prostu chichoczę, gdy on chaotycznie próbuje podnieść swoją głowę z mojej klatki piersiowej.

— Przepraszam— mówi— jest ślisko.

— No co ty nie powiesz. — Uśmiecham się ironicznie. Wtedy, zauważam coś zwisającego z lampy ponad naszymi głowami i podnoszę się do góry. Draco podąża za moim wzrokiem.

— Jemioła— mówi cicho, zanim spogląda na mnie.

— Jemioła— przytakuję.

I wtedy się całujemy, mocno przytrzymuje mnie rękoma, kiedy gdzieś daleko, rozbrzmiewa ostatnie brzmienie dzwonów. I wtedy wiem, że to są właśnie moje najlepsze Święta w życiu.

 _słów: 1626_

 _link: 359769974-mistletoe_

 _one-shot niebetowany_


End file.
